Black The Nerevar: The Legend Begins
by Black The Nerevar
Summary: Each event is preceded by Prophecy. But without the hero, there is no event.' In the waning years of the Third Era of Temriel, a prisoner born on a certian day to uncertian parents was sent under guard, without explanation, to Morrowind, ignorant of the role he was to play in that nation's history...


**B****lack The Nerevar**

**The journey begins**

* * *

**It was dark and shadowed, it was impossible to see the sun through the heavy clouds above me.**

**Faint shadows of Cliff Racers flew over me, crossing the sky in silence, a red mist began to appear covering the air as I walked. **

**My attempts to breathe began to weaken and my vision became blurry.**

''**Neht… Ekem roht ekem vehk… ****Ayem roth iya neht ekem''**

**In a quiet whisper I heard a strange language being spoken, I could barely focus due the mist and I failed to see if there was anyone in the distance calling me.**

**Suddenly I heard the voice again accept this time, it was louder.**

''**They have taken you… from the imperial cities prison...''**

**The sky became darker as the voice spoke and the mist became thicker, I felt myself gasping for air the further I walked, **

**for some reason I couldn't stop, I was drawn to the voice like a morph to a touch.**

''**First by carriage and now by boat…''**

**I became dry in my throat, it was a women speaking and her voice sounded firm and solid. My heart began beating, faster than I could count and my legs began to feel like jelly.**

''**To the east… to Morrowind…''**

**As she continued to speak the clouds became darker and my lungs began to burn, inhaling was impossible due the red mist and felt my legs growing heavier with every step I took.**

''**Fear not… for I am watchful, you have been chosen…''**

**As soon as I heard the word ''chosen'', a lightning bolt struck down from the sky, blinding me. I began to feel heavy pouring of rain purring against my forehead, the drops where cold and chilling, like small crystals of ice hitting my body repetitively. **

**I felt cold and yet warm underneath my skin, my hair began to stand on my arms, neck and my back, I drew a heavy breath and felt cleansed inside, cleansed from the red mist I encountered before.**

**As I raised my gaze and looked up to the sky, I saw a moon, it was full and its light was bracing the landscape gracefully, the world was no longer dark around me.**

**As I watched the moon I felt my heart pound incredible heavy in my chest, I gasped and collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollable.**

**I heard a voice inside my head as I laid on the ground, embracing myself.**

''**Wake up! We're here…''**

**My vision fainted and my surroundings became black, I could no longer see where I was.**

''**Why are you shaking? Are you ok!?''**

**The last thing I heard before I fainted w****as the concerned voice of someone calling out for me and the feeling of someone grabbing me and shaking my lifeless body.**

''**Wake up!''**

**I woke up slowly, my eyes were starting to feel less heavy and I was able to open them.**

**As my eyelids slowly parted I was greeted with a pair of dark and red eyes in front of me, I froze but soon realized it was simply another prisoner, a Dunmer.**

**His skin was dark and he was covered with strange tattoos all over his body, he had a few ear rings and I noticed that he was completely bold.**

**Despise his harsh appearance, something about him made him seem kind enough.**

**He helped me sit up and asked me again if I were ok.**

''**Are you alright?''**

**I nodded and placed myself up against a barrel behind me, I remember now… I was moved from a former prison from the imperial city…**

''**Yea I'm… fine, Thanks''**

**With relief he sat down beside me and began to talk.**

''**Why were you shaking? ''**

**I looked at him and realized it was all but a dream, yet it seemed so real to me…**

''**Nightmare…''**

**I simply replied in harsh tone.**

''**It was that bad huh?''**

**I glared at him, lifting my hands up to my face, I tried to rub my eyes a bit and steady my thoughts.**

''**What's your name?''**

**He finally asked.**

**I looked at him and answered with dark and firm voice.**

''**Black…''**

**He blinked at me for a bit and then smiled softly.**

''**Black huh? Not even last night's storm could wake you. I heard them say that we are reaching Morrowind, I'm sure they'll let us go.''**

**Morrowind!? My head began spinning, focusing on last night's dream ''**_**that was the name the women spoke in my dream…'' **_**I remembered now, the cliff racers and the red mist that was killing me… but how? Maybe it was just one of the guards talking about Morrowind in my sleep and my brain might have picked it up so it sounded like I heard it in my dream.**

**As I were lost in my thoughts I felt a tiny blow against my shoulder, the Dunmer beside me were now standing up, nodding for me to do the same.**

**I quickly got up on my feet almost losing my balance. I managed to keep myself from falling and tried to stand up steady and firm.**

**The guard walked in, he were wearing their usual armor, a brown cuirass made out of bearskin and a pair off bracers and some brown greaves covered with fur, I assumed they were made out of bear skin as well. **

**His hair was short and dark brown along with his eyes, his look was firm and very serious.**

**He glanced at us, his eyebrows narrowed. He lifted his head and spoke.**

''**This is where you get off, come with me''**

**With that he turned around and walked away from us, we simply obeyed and followed along.**

**As we got one step closer to the hatch which lead to the ships upper deck I were able to smell fresh air and the ocean mixed with it.**

**We stood underneath, waiting impatiently for the guard's order. He came up behind us and placed himself beside the hatch.**

''**Let's try to keep this simple as possible, Ok lads?''**

**We nodded and took our first step on to the old wooden stairs, I held in my breath as I felt my heart beat once more, I never been in Morrowind before , why am I even here? **

**As closed my eyes and inhaled hard, I pushed my hand against the hatch, the light from the sky outside brushed my face gently, a new world emerged before my eyes.**

**As I got up from the hatch and stood outside, my eyes become wide and blinded, I couldn't believe freedom felt so… good, yet so painful.**

**The sun was very sharp and forced me to close my eyes for a bit before opening them again, I had to get used to the light, being in darkness for so long has its effects on you.**

**As I stood there on the ship's deck I could feel the wind blow thought my hair, tickling every inch of my face, I breathed in and felt the fresh cold air inside my lungs, my heart began beating in a way I hadn't felt for years…**

**While I stumbled around in my own thoughts, a voice spoke to me.**

'' **Hey miss, you're alright?''**

**I turned around and saw a Redguard before me. I walked passed him. I had no plans in waiting for further orders.**

''**This is where they want you, head down to dock and the guard there will show you to the census office.''**

**I looked to my left and noticed a guard waiting for me. I moved my feet and raised my head and headed down to the dock.**

'' **you finally arrived, but our records don't show from where…''**

**I looked at him with narrowed eyes.**

''**I probably look like I am from Elseweyr?…''**

''**Well aren't you?''**

**I looked back at him with an irritated feeling in my stomach.**

''**what ever, sure…''**

**He looked me up and down and then finally asked me to follow him.**

''**Well I am sure you'll fit right in. Follow me up to the office and they'll finish your release.''**

**I nodded and followed him.**

**As we walked I noticed the landscape around us. It was swampy and mystic with disgusting flies everywhere.**

**The air was a bit chilly but the warmth from the sun kept me warm.**

**As we got closer to the office he told me to head on inside, he placed himself beside the door waiting for me to enter.**

**I looked suspiciously at the door, *perhaps they intend to chop my head of once I get inside?* would they even dare?**

**He noticed my Irritated look and spoke.**

''**You have nothing to worry about, head on inside.''**

**He gave me firm look and I glared back just as firm, I spit at the ground before him and went on inside.**

**The door was squeaky and old, so was the rest of the room, it was covered with old shelves filled up with old books and a few silver covered items. **

**I looked around and noticed a guard at the door to me left, to my right there was another man, he looked old. His beard was white along with his hair. He had wrinkles around his eyes and was wearing what appeared to be a brown rope of some sort.**

**As I got closer he looked up from his current paper work and greeted me.**

''**Ahh yes, we've been expecting you. I am Sococius Ergalla. You'll have to be recorded before you're officially released. There are a few ways we can do this, and the choice is yours.''**

''**Step aside, I can fill out myself easily''**

''**Very well, here you go''**

**He handed me the release papers with an irritated look and a raised eyebrow.**

**I began writing down the information. It asked me for my classes. I never really thought much about my classes since I have been imprisoned for so long.**

**I tried to remember some of my personal skills as it suddenly hit me.**

**I dipped the quill and began to write, I were good at sneaking and stealing from all my time in the prison, It was all about survival, steal or starve…**

**One of us would distract the other and then the rest of us would sneak up behind them and steal their gold or what ever they might have… **

**I also remembered being a good speaker, I always had a way to make people listen to me when we really got into conversations.**

**The ability and the interest I had in magic would also become handy, I often studied in books to find new spells and tricks, thought, I lost my interest over the years I guess.**

**One skill that took me a while to write down thought was the ability to wield a sword properly, I never practiced this skill… yet the first time I ever swung a sword, back when I was younger… it was like I was a trained warrior…**

**I never forgot that moment, it was a man, an orc who let me swing his sword for the first time.**

* * *

**He had been traveling and came by the town to rest, he stopped by the local tavern, I stood in tavern admiring the armor he was wearing. It was heavy and strong. I believe he told me the whole armor was orcish. **

**He never told me his name though. He would ask me why. **

''_**Why would my name matter to a young pup like you?**_**'' **

**He was much older and taller than me and much stronger.**

**One thing I'll never forget about him was his sword, it was big and black and it had a purple light over it. He saw my curiosity as I peeked from the door and asked me if I wanted to try to hold his sword.**

**I think he was only joking back then, but as he saw me almost shimmering with excitement I guess he couldn't say no.**

**He took me outside with him, he placed the sword's handle in my hands. It easily forced me to my knees, the sword was way too heavy for me to carry. He told me once again to be careful with his sword and asked if I needed help, I told him I could do this myself. Eager as I was I used all the strength in my tiny body and managed to lift the sword, but only a little.**

**He seemed amused from where he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.**

''_**You seem eager to learn lad? Young boys shouldn't play with adult men's toys.**_**''**

**He said, chuckling a bit.**

**I got angry and used once again all my strength to actually swing the sword, if I could manage this at least, I would show him a thing or two!**

**As I swung the sword something inside me changed, it was like a warm fire began to burn in me. For a moment I thought I was going to faint but as I was floating between unconsciousness and reality I felt the sword become lighter in my hands.**

**I swung it skillfully like a real knight, it was so light all of a sudden.**

**As soon as I returned to reality the sword swung its own way and smashed right into a tree where it got stuck.**

**I looked nervously at my small shaking hands and back at the sword, and then I noticed the orc.**

**His jaw looked like it could be hanging by his knees, he never seen anything like it.**

**He walked over to the tree and easily pulled it out of the tree, and then he turned to look at me.**

''_**That is some impressive sword skills you got there boy… where did you learn to do that?**_**''**

**I looked at him, not believing what just happened.**

''_**I… it was my first time sir…**_**''**

**The orc looked at me confused.**

''_**Huh?**_**''**

**I shrugged.**

''_**I never used a sword before… could you teach me more!?**_**''**

**The orc looked at me with wide eyes and then his gaze turned serious and firm.**

**He walked over to me and sat down on one of his knees so his eyes where at my level.**

''**That was very impressive, perhaps there is a hidden warrior inside you my boy.''**

**I smiled back and felt proud of myself.**

''_**Me a warrior!**_**?''**

**Later that day, he had to leave, he said he had duties to attend to, but he wished me the best of luck.**

**I never saw him since then…**

* * *

**Lost in my own thoughts I quickly snapped back into reality when the man asked me if I were done.**

**I was a bit in confusion and asked if we could do this in some other way as I failed to fill out most of the parchment.**

''**This shit is way too complicated, isn't there some other way to do this?''**

**He smirked and took out another parchment from his desk.**

''**It's simple really, all you got to do is to answer these questions. Do you think you can handle that?''**

**I snorted and narrowed my eyes to him.**

''**Begin already..'''**

''**Alright, on a clear day you chance upon a strange animal, its leg trapped in hunter's clawsnare. Judging from the bleeding it will not survive long, what do you do?''**

**I thought about my question for a bit, I didn't care much for sympathy but animals have always been different to me compared to people. **

**I scratched my chin and decided finally to answer.**

''**I would use some herbs from my pack to put it to sleep, no need for it to suffer in pain unnecessarily.''**

**He nods and writes something down in the parchment, afterwards he continues.**

''**One summer afternoon your father gives you a choice of chores, what would you rather do?''**

''**Go catch a fish using a net and line, rather than having my family starve...''**

**He nods and asks me another one.**

**This wasn't so bad, the fool manage to keep this quite entertaining.**

''**Your cousin has given you a very embarrassing nickname and, even worse, likes to call you it in front of your friends. You have asked him to stop,**

** but he finds it very amusing to watch you blush. What do you do?''**

**I think fast about this one and answers immediately.**

''**I would beat the shit out that little fucker until he stop.''**

**He simply blinks at me distressed and writes something down, un amused.**

**I am laughing my ass off.**

''**There is a lot of heated discussion at the local tavern over a group of people called 'Telepaths'. They have been hired by certain City-state kings.**

** Rumor has it these Telepaths can read a person's mind and tell their lord whether a follower is telling the truth or not. You believe… what?''**

**I think briefly about this one, it is a difficult question, but I manage to find an answer eventually.**

''**This is a terrible practice. A person's thoughts are his own and no one, not even a king, has the right to fucking make such an invasion to another person's mind!.''**

**He wrote something down in the parchment again and gave me yet another question.**

''**Your mother sends you to the market with a list of goods to buy. **

**After you finish you find that by mistake a shopkeeper has given you too much money back in exchange for one of the items. What do you do?''**

**That was an easy question.**

''**I would pocket the extra money, knowing that shopkeepers on general tend to overcharge customers anyway.''**

**I smirked a bit dirty with that question, I do love some extra cash on me, if you know what I mean?.**

**He nods again and continues the questions.**

''**While in a market place you witness a thief cut a purse from a noble. Even as he does so, the noble notices and calls for the city guards. **

**In his haste to get away, the thief drops the purse near you. Surprisingly, no one seems to notice the bag of coins at your feet, what do you do?''**

**I got a little surprised by the question but it was also easy to answer.**

''**Pick up the bag and signal to the guard, knowing that the only honorable thing to do is return the money to its rightful owner.''**

''**Really?'' He asks me.**

''**No…''**

**I laugh at him and notice his angry eyes staring at me.**

''**I would fucking keep it, what the hell did you expect!?''**

**He looks down into his parchment irritated and continues.**

''**Your father sends you on a task which you loathe, cleaning the stables. On the way there, pitchfork in hand, you run into your friend from the homestead near your own.**

** He offers to do it for you, in return for a future favor of his choosing. What do you do?''**

**An easy question again.**

''**I would ask him to help me, knowing that two people can do the job faster than one, and agree to help him with one task of his choosing in the future.''**

**He smiles and folds down the parchment even more.**

''**More questions!? How long can this go on?''**

''**You choose to do is this way so, now we do it my way''**

**I crossed my arms over chest and glared at him.**

'' **Your mother ask you to help fix the stove. While you are working, a very hot pipe slips its moorings and falls towards her. What do you do?''**

**I stared at him for a bit. Is this some kind of test to see if I have a heart? Well played.**

''**I would get myself between the pipe and her of course.''¨**

**He looks up at me surprised.**

''**That is something I didn't expect to hear from your mouth.''**

**What does he mean, be course I don't kiss his ass? Of course I would.**

''**While in town the baker gives you a sweetroll. Delighted, you take it into an alley to enjoy, only to be interrupted by a gang of three other kids your age. **

**The leader demands the sweetroll, or else he and his friends will beat you and take it. What do you do?''**

**Harsh question, but fair I guess…**

'' **Act like I am going to give him the sweetroll, but at the last minute throw it in the air, hoping that they'll pay attention to it long enough for me to get a shot on **

**the leader and beat him senseless.''**

**The man looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.**

''**Is that so?''**

**I look at him and smirk.**

''**That is in fact so.''**

**He stares at me for a bit and then looks back down into his papers.**

''**Alright one question left'' **

**Finally, I sigh with relief.**

''**Entering town you find you are witness to a very well-dressed man running from a crowd. He screams to you for help. The crowd behind him seems very angry. What do you do?''**

**Hmm… that is a good one.**

''**I would rush to the man's aid immediately, despite my lack of knowledge of the circumstances.''**

**He signs the papers and then looks up at me.**

''**How come, if I might ask?''**

''**Because he might be innocent, if he did something the mob could always tell me… beside… An extra payment for the service would be in order…''**

**His eyes are half open and he is looking at me like I am some kind of asshole, moves his gaze slowly to the papers.**

**He folds the parchment together and hands it over to me.**

''**Very good, now… the letter that preceded you mentioned you were born under a certain sign. And what would that be?''**

''**The Ritual…''**

**I said, he looked at me and proceeded.**

''**Interesting, now before I stamp these papers, make sure that they are correct.''**

**I looked them though and told him that they were fine.**

**He signed my release papers and handed them to me.**

''**Show these to the Captain when you exit to get your release.''**

**With that I grabbed the papers and headed over to the second door.**

**As I opened the door the guard beside me spoke.**

'' **Continue through the next building and talk to Sellus Gravius.''**

**I rolled my eyes and went through the door, I carefully closed it behind me. As I went through the room I noticed a dagger on the table beside me, **

**it was stabbed into the table and there was a note stuck under it.**

**I carefully picked up the dagger and looked at it, and then I picked up the note and read it.**

''**Hrisskar,**

**Don't think I've forgotten our wager. I want this dagger sharp as a scamp's claw by morning.**

**Gancicle''**

**I looked the dagger over again, it seemed decent enough. **

**I placed it in my belt and headed outside the building.**

**To my right I could see the other building the guard talked about, before I went in though I noticed a barrel.**

**I still have a bit of thief gene in me I guess since I couldn't stop myself from looking into it. What I found was something I could easily call a small treasure. It seemed to be a ring, something of high value, since it was lying in a barrel I thought that no one would miss it and so I placed it in my pocket.**

**I looked at the door and sighed hard, I placed my hand on the handle and went on inside.**


End file.
